Walking a Different Path
by child of the new dawn
Summary: Final Chapter! Percy's summer after Ootp
1. Default Chapter

Walking a Different Path  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue  
  
A/N here is a new fic I'm trying out for what Percy does after Ootp please r/r  
  
Percy Weasley waited wearily in the now usual line to get into the ministry. After the 'incident', as it was now referred to as, security was upped so he now had to arrive two hours before work just to get in on time, only to leave hours after closing. The lack of sleep was starting to get to him as the line slowly moved forward.  
  
Around him other wizards were conversing with each other to get something done, though most of it was gossip. Rumors were flying around about the Minister being incompetent along with angry bursts from some of the younger members who had yet to learn to keep quiet on such matters.  
  
At that he was forcibly reminded of himself when he had first entered the ministry. With a pang he remembered all the times he had asked his father for advise. Now he refused to even look him in the eye.  
  
'Too late now I've made my decision.'  
  
He was so involved in his thoughts that he jumped when the security wizard said his name.  
  
"Mr. Weasley"  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"The Minister insisted to get you. You are to report to his office immediately." He said in a bored tone.  
  
Percy hurried upstairs into the Minister's office. The door was already half open so he went without knocking.  
  
The room was a mess with, files half open, papers all over the floor and desk, and then there was the minister shoving large amounts of paperwork into a suitcase.  
  
Percy shut the door behind himself and the minister jumped like he had slammed it loudly.  
  
"Ah Weasley, yes." He said distractedly as he grabbed another armful of papers.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
"Yes, yes." He said looking around as though he had forgotten something. He dug through a pile of papers and unearthed his lime green bowler hat.  
  
"I'm going away for a while Weasley. For my health, all this stress and everything... anyway you'll be in charge until my return."  
  
With no further ado he crammed his hat on grabbed his suitcase and hurried out the door leaving Percy staring at the messy office.  
  
A/N tell me what you think. Please review!! 


	2. At St Mungo's

Walking A Different Path Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue  
  
At St. Mungo's  
  
'Why that-' Percy thought.  
  
"Minister!" a young wizard burst into the room. He looked around the office and turned to Percy. "Where is he?"  
  
"He left." Percy stated bluntly.  
  
At the young wizard's blank look he added, "For his health, you know. With all that has been going on and everything."  
  
"Oh, right." He waited a beat then said, "Well, I guess I'll just give you this then." He handed Percy a roll of pink parchment and left.  
  
Opening the letter he recognized Dolores Umbridge's handwriting.  
  
Minister,  
  
Knowing how busy you are at the moment I will try to keep this short. As you well know, I am currently in St. Mungo's for additional aid after my dreadful ordeal with the centaurs. I would like to discuss with you the matters of Miss. Granger's description of the weapon and the accusations of Professor McGonogall. Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to read this and I look forward to your visit.  
  
Dolores Umbridge  
  
Sighing in frustration Percy grabbed his cloak and started to St Mungo's.  
  
Percy pulled the door of a closed mental ward of the hospital and started down the row of beds. He jumped when a wavy-haired blue-eyed man jumped in front of him and asked "Would you like an autograph?"  
  
Stunned at seeing his old DADA teacher Percy was speechless for a moment. This was a good thing because a healer appeared and led the grinning Lockheart away. Shaking his head in an awed manner he continued down the row of beds until he reached one with a rather squat witch lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Mrs. Umbridge?"  
  
She looked up and a look of annoyance and disappointment flashed across her face before it relaxed into, what she considered, a welcoming smile.  
  
Percy considered it a smirk.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley. I expect the Minister was too busy to come?"  
  
"Yes, in a way. Anyway I know you must still be tired, so lets get to the point shall we?"  
  
She nodded in a satisfied way and started to speak, "Well beginning with Mrs. Granger's weapon I believe it to be in the Forbidden Forest and-"  
  
"Mrs. Umbridge," Percy interrupted, "Mrs. Granger lied about the weapon to lure you into the forest to the centaurs. We have confirmed this."  
  
Her small toad-like body sagged with disappointment. "Well, to the other matter of McGonogall. She, I believe is spreading the story that I tortured and terrorized the students at Hogwarts. This is, of course a lie-"  
  
Percy once again interrupted her, "I believe forcing students to cut their hands with an illegal quill, attempting to perform a unforgivable curse on a boy, and sending dementors on said boy would actually be called torture."  
  
"Lies all lies!" Umbridge shrieked.  
  
"Two of the 'lairs' include a younger brother and sister of mine. Also, I believe that you ordered the wiping of my two twin brothers."  
  
She glared murder at him through her piggy eyes, but did not argue.  
  
"I also believe anything your say would not have any value to the ministry. And now Harry Potter's story proved true, any mistreatment of him you did will not gain you any friends."  
  
"All I did was try to teach a lying boy not to tell lies."  
  
"He was not telling lies."  
  
"Well-"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I believe that we have nothing else to discuss." Percy stated wearily.  
  
"Am I to be fired?"  
  
Percy shrugged and left the ward, once again ignoring Lockheart as he pressed himself against the glass to watch him leave.  
  
Percy did not return to the ministry.  
  
He went back to his flat and stared out the window half longing to return to the warm place he once called home.  
  
A/N please review!!  
  
Thanks for reviewing  
  
Hydraspit (hydraspit@yahoo.com)  
  
Nixiy  
  
TheAnonymousAgent506 


	3. The Order

Walking A Different Path Child of the new Dawn  
  
A/n Sorry for the long wait I forgot about how long it's been. Happy Halloween! Because I can not give you candy I'll give you a new chapter!!  
  
The Order?  
  
Percy frowned at the mound of paperwork in front of him and wished it would do itself.  
  
He look up as a strange group of people passed his open office door.  
  
Nyphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a ministry worker from the department of International Contacts; Aron Nyx. (A/N anybody know what Aron Nyx's name means?)  
  
They were whispering together and Nyx looked both apprehensive and excited. Dimly Percy remembered that Scrimgeour had made comments about how 'suspicious' they had been acting.  
  
Scrimgeour was almost as bad as Mad-eye Moody in Percy's opinion. But, there was no denying how suspicious they looked now.  
  
'Wonder what they're up to?'  
  
Gladly leaving his paperwork behind, he followed them at a distance.  
  
They hurried along an unused corridor and hid themselves in an empty office cubicle. Percy hid himself near them behind a large box containing complaints of workers. Which happened to be pretty full at the moment.  
  
Putting his ear against the wall he listened carefully.  
  
"Alright now that we're alone, I'll explain a little more thoroughly," Said the deep calm voice of Shackleblot.  
  
"We are a group of people organized by Albus Dumbledore to fight Voldemort." Stated Tonks.  
  
'Ha! So Dumbledore was gathering an army. But to fight the dark lord with just a handful of people? Dumbledore has lost it.'  
  
"We also are in charge of gaining new alliances with other groups for the coming war," said Shacklebolt.  
  
'That makes more sense.'  
  
"This also includes keeping tabs on known deatheaters and not so trustworthy ministry members." Tonks added.  
  
"So why do you want me to join?" asked Nyx breathlessly.  
  
"You can help us with your job at the ministry. You are also not known for any dark activity and bare no hatred for muggles." Tonks answered.  
  
"I'm afraid that we'll need at least a simple answer now," said Shacklebolt.  
  
"I-I'll join," said Nyx.  
  
"Good," said Tonks, "Be at this place at this time and we'll initiate you."  
  
Percy pressed himself against the box as the group passed.  
  
'So Dumbledore has an Order. He uses that order to fight the dark lord and gain alliances while keeping an eye on known deatheaters and ministry workers.'  
  
He hurried after them hoping to catch a few more words. Suddenly a new thought came to him: 'What if my parents are in this?!'  
  
He slowed down as he heard Shacklebolts last words, "You'd better tell Arthur about Nxy and remind Molly to make another place at dinner."  
  
His parents were in the order, they were following Dumbledore to the end.  
  
He stopped dead and tried to keep breathing.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!"  
  
Percy looked up and saw an unfamiliar ministry worker running towards him.  
  
"Thank goodness I found you! Dumbledore is making a speech today in the main hall."  
  
Dumbledore  
  
"Alright I'll be there."  
  
The worker nodded and ran off.  
  
Soon Percy would know more about this order his parents were in..... maybe even join it.  
  
A/n hope you liked! Please review!!  
  
Thanks for reviewing  
  
Kemenran- more coming  
  
Nixy- there's hope for Percy yet!  
  
Hydraspit- sorry not very soon  
  
TheAnonymousAgent506- ooh wonky hummmm cool word 


	4. His Own Path

Walking A Different Path Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N this is the last chapter for this story! Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
His Own Path  
  
Hurrying to the main hall Percy stayed to the back of the large group that had come to hear Dumbledore's speech.  
  
He now looked through the large crowd critically wondering who else could be part of this 'order' of Dumbledore's.  
  
Dumbledore himself walked onto the stage that had been raised for the occasion, and silence fell.  
  
(A/N this Dumbledore will be more cannon then in my fic. "Phoenix Tears")  
  
"Thank you all for coming. As you all know, due to recent events in the ministry it has been proved that I have not taken leave of my senses and that Voldemort has indeed returned."  
  
There were gasps and winces at the name of the dark lord, but the reporters were loving the tension.  
  
"While the ministry has taken certain steps to help arm the populace, but they have yet to explain the many asked questions. Therefore I will limit this speech to the answering of questions about the dark lord and how we will fight back."  
  
There was a soft murmuring in the crowd, but no one was brave enough to ask anything. Finally it was Rita Skeeter who broke the silence, "Why did the ministry insist that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did not return?"  
  
"The ministry," Dumbledore said promptly, "Was all too eager to enjoy the peace that the end of the first war brought. The fact that Voldemort returned would disrupt the fragile peace that we have managed to obtain."  
  
"But if that were true, wouldn't the minister have taken some precautions in case such allegations were proven true?" Asked another reporter.  
  
"Apparently Minister Fudge felt that such ideas were ludicrous and should not be encouraged." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"But a panic would have occurred!" A ministry worker shouted.  
  
"Panic did not ensue after Voldemort's return was announced now. It is better having the wizarding world on their guard then having them think they're perfectly safe." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"What means are occurring to stop the dark lord?" A reporter asked quill poised in hand.  
  
"Many things are occurring at the moment. Old alliances are being renewed and old feuds being settled. We hope to have as many allies as possible."  
  
"Who are doing this?"  
  
"A group of people directed by me."  
  
The reporter nodded and quickly started writing with vigor.  
  
Suddenly Rita Skeeter asked a question that made all heads turn up, "What about Harry Potter?"  
  
Dumbledore seemed to stiffen slightly, but a second later Percy was sure he imagined it.  
  
"Harry will continue to go to Hogwarts, and I'm afraid that's all I am able to say on that matter."  
  
Reporters were now writing so fast ink was suddenly appearing on the noses of some, a misfortune that Percy himself had to deal with once or twice.  
  
"That is all I'm afraid I have time for, again I thank you for coming and I leave saying that in light of lord Voldemort's return we must ban together to stop him or fall before him, thank you." With that Dumbledore stepped off of the stage and applause rang out quickly before all the reporters left the main hall to meet their deadlines.  
  
'Now or never'  
  
Percy walked over toward Dumbledore.  
  
He had been through a lot and now knew his mistakes. It was time to shelve his pride and do what was right. But he would not follow his parents' footsteps; he would walk his own path. Where that would lead him, he didn't know, but he was not going to stand for a man who could not even face his mistakes.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore. Can I have a word?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Thanks for all who reviewed I hope you liked it!  
  
Crystal Lightning  
  
Nixy  
  
Kemenran 


End file.
